


silent hill the research : Book 1 -where it all began-

by A_A_wasker



Category: Silent Hill (2006), Silent Hill (Video Game Series), Silent Hill: Revelation 3D (2012)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, F/M, Horror, Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:12:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5107502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_A_wasker/pseuds/A_A_wasker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>after four years of advance studies in medical section , I finished college and just started working at " rusergum" , location : silent hill ….. and it was the start of my suffering with the silent hill victims.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

... good evening , everybody my name is "Dr.Arima Albert Wasker"

For years I have heard about silent hill and it's legends..  
But i never thought that one day I will go and work there...

I remember when " moraki" called me a week ago and side to me   
-Start of flash back-  
" arima-kun, we will move you to another hospital a...." , I interrupted him saying " why moraki-sensei? It didn't pass a full year since I started working here , did I do something wrong? Did I ....", moraki stopped me saying " you didn't do anything wrong arima-kun , it's just the hospital that I'm moving you to are low in staff , so I recommended you to them with Dr.kaningham , and Dr. irie , for the nurses "nurse irie" , " nurse Angela ".... and it's another part of "rusergum" , it's location is in .... Your gona love this arima-kun ( he said it with a wink) it's your hometown " silent hill"   
-end of flash back-  
Yes , people my hometown is " silent hill" although I never lived in it before ...  
This research I wrote is what I discovered an saw in " silent hill" , the result of my sessions with the " silent hill" victims  
Let's begin  
" the fear of blood tends to create fear for the flesh"   
Arima Wasker - doctor/researcher


	2. First session  " the search begins ... But will it help?! "

Well it's been a week since I came to silent hill and started my job.

I discovered that " silent hill" is a normal city and nothing much happens in it ..., so much for the legends!! 

I was really disappointed because I really wanted to see the real horror of "silent hill" ..., some time you really have to be careful for what you wish for.  
**********  
It all started on a cloudy day , I entered my office , and nurse " moto-chan" came to me with a file in his hand, and said to me:" doctor wasker , you have an opotiment , with a new patient , will you take the patient file or do I pass it to " doctor irie " ? " , I said while wearing my coat laughing :" like hell I'm going to give "irie" something to help him become a better doctor then me .... Let the coming patient in when arrived , okay "and I winked to " moto-chan" . He giggled and said to me while blushing :" yes , doctor wasker" , after an hour "nurse moto" entered (actually he is a guy but he is a gay that lives as a girl and hates to be addressed as a man), and said : " the patient is here , doctor wasker " , I said to him : " let the patient in , moto-chan" .

The patient that entered was a meddle height man , have a blue eyes,and a deep brown chocolate hair, he looked very pale and tired even though he is in his early thirties . 

I smiled to him and said warmly :"good evening , please sit down .....my name is doctor Arima Wasker , what's your name sir?!

He sited in the chair I was pointing at ,while watching me carefully like I was gona attack him or something , and answered :" my name is Harry mason , doctor Wasker " , I said to him feeling weirded by him watching my every move :" so mr. Mason , what made you come hear?!", he was shifting in his seat uncomfortably trying to think of a good answer.... And said :" doctor , I came here to know if I'm crazy or not , .... S.... So many things happened to me .... That made me dought everything I know before ....I....I..." , I said to him worried :" please mr.mason calm down ", he started to calm down as I said to him.... After a minute or two, I said to him:" can you give me an example or two?" ,he looked at me and was ready to say it but suddenly hessiteted and said :" you won't believe me any way, so what's the point in saying it from the beginning"

I said in series tone :" I will believe you , so why don't you try me?!", he said :" I'm sorry...your right, will as example in the morning I drank a cup of coffee....but before 5 years ago I didn't stand the smell of coffee, let alone drinking it....", i interrupted him saying :"mr,mason may be you changed your view of coffee, people change their eating habits sometime after a period of time , right?" he said annoyed"okay, here is another one i had a car accident with my seven year old girl "Cheryl" that went missing but when i ended my search for her i found her but as a twenty year old women, and all that happened last month(he was now shouting) HOW DID SHE GROW UP TO TWENTY WHEN I'M STILL THIRTY -TWO ......HUH ......HOW DOC TELL ME .....TELL ME " , after he finished shouting , I said quietly : " I will help you find the answer as soon as possible , and that will only happen when you tell me everything from the beginning , okay?!" he answered worried : " okay , but You have to promise not to tell anyone , got it ?" . I stared at him for a minute and laughed ....he was surprised by my reaction , and said angry : " what's funny ?! Because I thought what I said isn't funny , docter Wasker ! ". I said to him after calming down : " you know mr . Mason as doctor / patient palsy there is what we call " job secrecy " it is hiding what our patients doesn't want people to know ... I thought it was obvious cause it's a famous info or as I thought ". I saw him blushing , so I didn't push on the subject and changed it by saying to him : " let's start from the beginning , okay ?! " , then he nodded his head agreeing and said after taking a deep breath :" it all started when me and Jodie founded a baby on the road side , we toke her home not wanting to abandon an innocent baby and named her " Cheryl" ....." I interrupted him saying :" how old were you back then , if you may answer?!" , he said quietly :" I was back then twenty -five years old ...can you please not interrupt me while I tell the story ". I said to him embarrassed : " okay ....sorry " , he smiled and said : it's okay , doc .....I know you were trying to help ......anyway as i was saying everything started when I was twenty- five years old .....me and my wife Jodie in a minute fell in love with her ....we didn't have any kids cause my Jodie couldn't bring kids , so we toke her as our own , we loved her so much . However , our happiness didn't last so long because after 3 years when I was twenty - eight years old , Jodie acquired a fatal disease and died. So I raised Cheryl alone in the last four years , when I reached thirty - two that is now , my daughter is now Seven years old , I had promised her to take a vacation of her picking , and I was really needing this vacation to relax from work , so she picked a resort town , and guess where it was ?!" he said mockingly and continued " in silent hill..." . I stopped him and said:" wait a sec , i want to ask some questions , and they maybe personal ones , so can you answer them !?" he nodded his head agreeing. Then I sighed and said : " okay , you said that your daughter convinced you to take a vocation from work , what do you work , if I may ask?!" , he answered :" I'm a writer " . I said :" ohh, tough job it's really hard to find original ideas for writing books these days", he answered :" you got that right " , I continued:"so what kind of books you write about !? " , he answered :" all sorts , did you read " the criminal's mask" !? " . I said: " yes i did , you wrote it , it's so amazing how analysis about offenders who go unnoticed in communities " , he blushed and said : " thanks , but what was your other question , unless you finished asking!? ", I said : " no , my other question is , why didn't you date a girlfriend or got married some on and then both of you could raise the child , so why?! " , he said with a sad look in his face : " cause I still morn her lose, she was and will be my very first and last love" , I said ashamed : " sorry , I ...". He interpreted Me saying :" it's okay ....it's been 4 years ....it's not your fault , any other questions ?! " , I said chocked:" no, continue the story please " . He then said :" okay, so as I was saying we went to silent hill for vacation , when I was ridding my red jeep car with Cheryl , I saw a women in the middle of the road so I tried to avoid hitting her by turning my car left , but it made it worse by crushing into the end side of the road, when I woke up the first thing I saw was the chair next to me is empty and Cheryl is nowhere to be found.so I started to look for her and the first thing that came to me is where the hack she could be ? She dosent know any place here, so I entered the town to search but there was something strange about it .....very strange ", I said puzzled:" what kind of strange you are talking about ?!" , he said :" the strange thing was that the town was quite .... Too quite and there wasn't people walking in it , it was like a ghost town ",he sighed and said :" but what made me crazy is where could my daughter be! So I continued my endless walk but then I heard foot steps in the corner of the right street, I rushed to it and I saw her" 

I said questioning : " her?! ", he said " yes her , a little girl in the same age and hight of my daughter , I wondered is that Cheryl ?! ...." , I interrupted him saying " what made you doubt that this girl wasn't your daughter ?!.... You know how your daughter looks right ?! " , he laughed at my question and said : " your right doctor , your really smart but what if the place was surrounded by a fog and it was snowing in the same time ?! Huh , answer me doc " , he ended his question smiling devilishly .

I answered him impressed about what I'm hearing :" in that case you can't see anything clear in the fog and that's what happened to you right ?! " he said smiling :" yep, know you get it , shall we continue ?! " , I said :" yes mr. Mason " . He took a deep a breath and said :" so i was saying before I saw that girl , she had the same hight and maybe the same age as my daughter ....maybe she was Cheryl , so I wanted to call her but as soon as she felt me , she started to run a way ..I followed her saying :" where are you going ?! Cheryl wait ....stop ! " but she didn't stop I continued to follow her but the fog was making it hard to follow her , when I reached to the next street turns , I thought I lost her but there she was waving for me to follow her, so....." , " wait , wait " I said interrupting him : " just a sec , let me get it right, she was stoping for you and signing you to follow her ! " , he said simply :" yes " , I said shocked : " and you followed her ?! " , again he said simply :" yep, so I followed her to a neiborhood full of old houses , as she entered in a corner , I reached to a bar door that had the sign of " be ware of dogs " , when I entered ....I found a wall covered in blood but I ignored it and went forward , suddenly a siren begin , .....the atmosphere became strange , and the place got darker and darker by the minute , I was then suddenly attacked by a weird creatures " , I interrupted him saying :" what kind of weird creatures ?! ", he answered : " I couldn't see cause it was too dark to see, but it was kind of a mix of monkey and a human child .....I think ! ", he said that in a questioning tone , and became silent and deep in thought for five minutes , I didn't want to disturb him ( cause its better to give your patient his space for more trust to build between the patient and doctor ) , anyway I busied my self with organizing some of the files in my disk , when suddenly he said :" the weird thing is that I still don't know if it was a dream or not !", I said puzzled :" why are you saying that?! " , he answered me in a sad look I could not explain its propose :" cause I woke in a coffee shop ,....and there was a women that approached me, she had a short boyish blond hair , with deep blue eyes , and she wore a police costume , she watched me for a minute like studying me , and then I started to question my self about what happened " was I dreaming " , suddenly she said cutting my thoughts " how do you feel ?! ", I said : " ahhh, Like I've been run over by a trunk but I'm all right , I guess ", she said :" glad to hear it ", she paused for a second and said to me :" you from a round here ? Why don't you tell me what happened ? ", the way she said to me the questions were like I was in a interrogation or something , so I answered annoyed from her way of asking :" wait a second , I'm just a tourist " ,I stopped for a second and said to myself she is a cop ....she can help me find Cheryl , so I decided to tell her the whole story as I continued answering :" I came here for a vacation , I just got here ... I don't know what happened ....I'd like to find out myself ", she said to me surprised by what I said :" uh-huh?" , and now came what I wanted to ask her from the beginning :" have you seen a little girl ? , just turned seven last month.....short , black hair ....., that is my daughter ", she answered with a sad regretful look in her face :" sorry , the only person I've seen in this town is you ", when she said that , she made me realize something important that I didn't focus on , it was .......the people of this town , so I asked her :" where is everybody ? " , she answered me :" I'd tell you if I knew , believe me , but from what I can tell, something bizarre is going on , that's all I know ", I started to think of what she just said to me , suddenly out of the blue , she said :" what's your name ?", I answered :" Harry ...Harry mason " , then she told me hers :" Cybil Bennett , I'm a police officer from brahmas , the next town over here , the phones are all dead and the radio , too ", I asked her :" how did you know that ?!" , she answered like it was the normalist thing in the world :" cause I tried to call some reinforcement "

I saw it was a waste of time continuing to talk to her if she didn't saw my Cheryl , the tough of my cheryl all alone lost in this town it made me go crazy , so I got up from the chair to go out , suddenly Cybil said :" hold it ! Where do you think you're going ?! " , I answered her simply :" my daughter ....I've gotta find her ! ", she got up from the chair saying protesting :" no way ! , it's dangerous out there." I answered her stubbornly :" in that case, I need to find her now ! Cheryl is my little girl. I can't just leave her out there by herself " , she asked me a question after realizing that I won't change my mind :" have you got a gun ? ", I said :" ummm.....no ", she gave me a gun and said in a worried voice :" take this and hope you don't have to use it ", after I took the gun from her ....she got her other gun from her left pocket and said :" now listen to me , ( showing me how to shoot )before you pull the trigger , know who you're shooting , and don't do it unless you have to . And don't go blasting me by mistake , got it ? " , I said to her gratefully :" yeah , thanks ".

She said as a last try to reason with me :" you'd do best to stay nearby . I'll be back with help as quick as I can ." and then she left the cafe, when I was planing to get out of here, I saw something on the counter it was a flash light and a map for the residential area , so I took them in case if I needed them to help me know where to look for , and in the kitchen I found a knife ....I took it since I'm good in knife fighting , when I was going to get out I heard a weird noise in the last table it was a red boxed thing , when I came closer I discovered it was a radio , I remember Cybil said the radios don't work , so whats going on with that radio ? So I went to pick it up and suddenly the window of the cafe broke , and the most weirdest thing entered .

It was a flying misshaped creature I ever saw , it tried to attack me but I shoot it with the gun Cybil gave me .....then it hit me ...that is not a dream ...cause I feel the Adrenaline rushing in my body ...and I'm so awake! What's happening to this place ?! So I toke the radio and left the cafe" , suddenly I said to him interrupting his talk :" why would you take a radio that doesn't work ?!", he answered simply :" what if Cybil found a way to communicate and tried to communicate with me to know where I'm ", I said blushing ( that I didn't think of it ) :" good point ! ", so he continued the story : " as I was saying I got out of the cafe , and wondered where could Cheryl have gone ? , so I decided that the best place to check was that alley I was in, dream or not it was my only clue for now. So I opened the map a d checked where is that alleys place , it was in " Finney street " not too far from the cafe" , I noticed something on Harry it was tiredness , I think recalling the memories isn't that easy for him and he is trying to force him self on continuing , so I said to him out of the blue :" mr. Mason you look really tired , you must ..." , he interrupted me saying :" no " 

I said surprised by his action :" why mr. Mason ?" , he said in a wired way : " what if you suddenly died or dissapred ! You're my only hope now doctor !! " , I said to him to calm him down :" don't worry , that will not happen to me ...(as I sigh ) from now on your appointment with me will be at 1:00 pm and it will be two hours a day got it ? " , he nodded his head and got up to the door leaving , I said to him : Harry ....(he turned his head to see what i was going to say ) it will be all right " , and I gave him a cheering smile , he laughed and said : " you're one wired doctor " with that he left he room ....to say the truth I was so excited for tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please read and comment ,vote ....cause your words are my light ....I wish to be heard by the world so make my dream come true


	3. Second session  " going to school ......but is it in any use ?! "

So today is my second session with " mr.mason " , after I spend all my night reading his file and hearing the tape ( I didn't tell him that I putted the tape in my desk , cause I needed his trust 100 % ) , I didn't know what to make of it cause it was beyond believing but who am I to talk I'm so un- natural my self .......

But i have to know the truth behind this town and my weird nightmares I sat there waiting his arrival , then nurse " moto-chan " entered cutting my ideas saying : " doctor " Wesker " he is here " ....I smile :" let him in" , as "mr.mason " enters , I swear his more tired ...from the last session. I ask him : " good evening "mr.mason" , you seem tired ....is anything wrong ?! " he looks at me and smile weakly :" it's my daughter ....she doesn't believe it's me...." , I interpreted him surprised :" how come ?! Doesn't she have photos of you and her together ?! " , he answers sadly :" she says that I'm dead ...and can't be a live ...cause she saw my corpse with her own eyes ...." , I think for five minutes and smile as an idea poops in my head as i look at Harry , and ask : " did your daughter said anything of the weird creatures too?! " , he answers puzzled : " yes , but what does this have to do with her believing I'm her father ?! ", I answer smiling more : " it does , " mr.mason" can you make your daughter , register and met me ?! " , he looked at me for a minute and said :" I don't think she will say yes ...she hates doctors as much as me ..." , I interpreted him saying :" trust me...it's for her own good ...don't you love your daughter ?! ...." he answered : " of course ...I love her " , I answer : " then it's not hard to do this to make her live better ", he nods quietly as I smile saying :" since this matter is over ...let's continue your story .....last time you found a paper that said to go to school , right ?! " he laughed a little :" you have a good memory ....so as you said when I found this paper , I looked at the map that I found in the cafe to see where this school is at ...and the only school on the map was " mid witch elementary school " in mid witch street , as I get out of that ally I was attacked by the weirdest dog I ever saw , it was striped of its skin and you can see its muscles and blood ...it was like a zombie ..." I interpreted him saying :" how did you know it was a dog ?! ", he laughs :" cause he was barking a lot and growling like a dog " , I answer blushing red embaressed : " oh , you may go on....", he smiled and continued : " I shoot the dog a couple of times before it dies ,....as you know it was my first time ever to shoot and it was hard ....then I continued to run in the streets .....the deeper i go ,the more monsters appear ....and still no sign of the town people ...as I check the map I see that I'm now in " Matheson st " and straight a head is " mid witch st " , so I closed the map and ran ...but I stopped to see that the road is cutoff ...." , I interpreted him :" what do you mean cutoff ?! Like there is a fence stoping you from crossing ?! " , he answered nervously :" no....it was destroyed ....there wasn't any road there at all, ....all I saw there was blood and a couple of papers again from Cheryl's scrap book and there it was written " dog house " " levin st " , I check the map and see there is a " levin st " and it was a residential area ....so I close the map running to that place and search for a dog house ......I found more of these dog things about four of them as I start fighting them, when I was finished with them , I searched the residential area .... In the last house I found a dog house covered in blood ...I search it wanting to know what's important in a dog house .....and there I got it ....it was a key that had a tag and it had the name " dog house's house " as I look behind the dog house....I see a house .....I think to my self that there is some one is doing this to me ....planting these clues ...", I say to him surprised :" you were okay with it ?! ", he answered in a determent way :" I had to find my daughter no matter what .... I couldn't leave without her ...." , I nod in understanding .

Then he continued : " I opened the houses door and entered it was a simple and warm house ....I call :" hello is anybody there ...?! Scream or make a noise if you hear me ! " but nothing ...I heard nothing ....so I searched the house for any person or any thing that will help me throw this nightmare ....as I search I found two handgun bullets and first aid kit ...so I try to get out of the house from the back door I see it had three locks on it , so I try to find the keys but all I find is a map that has marks near " Elleroy st " and saying at these places , that they are " keys for eclipse " ...so I copy it on my map to search for these keys ...so I got out of the house , running on the streets going to the first location ...it was in an ally full of storages , I see the map and the sign is in the last of the ally ...I head there finding the flying creature , I shoot it making it fall un-counsise and I enter the storage I found a floor full of blood and there is a key there when I picked it up it had a tag written on it " woodman" ....I put it in my pocket and leave to the second location ....as I run throw " Ellroy st " , I reach to another dead end ...but this time there was a crushed police car ....I feel glad but worried ...as I reach there ..." , I ask :" why ?! "

He answers :" glad that I might find some one in there but worried , what if it was Cybil dead ?! ....so I search the car but no one was there only a key that it's tag written on it " lion " and a one handgun bullet ....so I opened the map to see the third location and it was in the left side of the residential area, so I ran there but found that the house was separated from the road ...but luckily there was a plank ...I walked slowly on it but I got attacked by that weird flying thing , so I try to walk faster , so I couldn't fall ...when I reached to the ground ....I shoot him dead , as I turn ...I see that there was somthing shining in the mail box next to me ...I picked it up to see that it's the third key , and it's tag written on it " scarecrow " ...so I take it and run to the house to open the lock but I notice the monsters had increased and I had little bullets , so I ran as fast as I can trying to go to the house, I successed at that as I enter the house .....I sat at the ground taking my breath ..... I see that my left arm has some small scratches , they were bleeding a little but not that much damage ....so after a couple of minutes I get up going to the back door ..... I put the three keys but nothing opens , I got pissed off ...then I noticed a small carving on each lock the first had the name " lion " ...then I start to get it ...the tag names had a meaning ....so I put the " lion" key ...I see the next and it had the name " woodman " , as I put the second key that had the name on it ....as I put the last ... All the locks open ...when I opened the door it took me to the backyard , but suddenly ....the day turned to night ....I say to my self " what ? It's getting dark again ?! " I start to freak out saying " what's going on ?!" ...., I stop him puzzled :" you mean that the three keys were really for an eclipse ?! "

....he looks At me surprised :" I never thought of it that way .....so you mean that the reason it turned dark was ....an eclipse ...for real ...", I look at him : " please ..say everything in detail , maybe there is an answer you didn't focus on it !! " , he nods his head agreeing :" I walk the back yard and get out of my small bag cause the place ...was ...if possible is getting darker....as I run throw the alleys ....I see the map and see I'm so close to the school ....I memorize the turns and side ways cause I notice the voices of the monsters increasing ....I ran shooting the monsters killing some ....missing some...but I noticed that my ammo is low , so I stop shooting and focus on running .... I reach to the school and enter it not believing that I'm still alive .... I rest there and use the first aid kit to heal my wounds as I see the place I notice , that I'm in a waiting area.... I leave it going in the school searching for cheryl , I enter a room ....it appears it's the nurse room, I feel glad as I start taking all the first aid kit and health drinks in my small back pack and .... I leave the room and go to the other side of the hall way ....I see the reception area , I enter it searching for the school map ....so I can search in a clear mind ....I found it on the wall ...so I took it ...but I notice a weird thing on the table ....it was an opened book and there was a written on it and it was by blood ....

( 12:00   
" a place with songs and sound" 

A silver guide post is untapped in lost tongues. Awakening at the ordained .)

And then I continue to search and see another blood written but this time on the paper files ....it said ...as he try's to remember 

( 10:00

" alchemy laboratory "

Gold in an old mans palms the future hidden in his fist . Exchange for sages water ) 

....I turn ready to leave as I see another book opened with a blood written ....it said 

( 5:00 

" the darkness that brings the choking heat   
Flames render the silence , awakening the hungry beast . Open times door to beckon prey ) 

I look at him surprised at the good detailed discretion as I ask :" mr.mason , how on earth are you able to remember it this good ?! " he chuckles a little as he answer :" as I said before it happened last month and I wrote all of it down in cause ..." , I say encouraging him :" in cause of what ?!" ....." nothing ...forget about it, doc" he answers ....

I knew there is something he wanted to say but I didn't want to presser him cause I wanted his full trust ....but I noticed his tired face as I turn to see the time ... I smile to him ...." you need to rest ....come tomorrow ...same time " , he nods and gets up leaving ...but I call for him : " Harry ", he then turns his head to me ...as I countinue : " please convince her to come to me ...so we can solve this puzzle together ", he gives me a weak smile saying : " I will try , doc ...see ya ".

Then when he left I take my recorder out of the desk , I have so much work to do tonight , but I'm so eager for tomorrow .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as I said before please read and comment make this lonely story grow ....


	4. Third session "Getting into the clock tower ....?!?! "

As I sit waiting for "mr.mason " to come , I flip throw the pages of my note book , that held so many of my thoughts .....Dreams....nightmares....I was deep in thought that I didn't notice the nurse announcing "mr.mason" arrival.   
He entered and sees me like this as he sits down.....after a couple of minutes ...he says: "good evening 'doctor.wasker' ...." I snap out of it ...embarrassed I smiled saying:" good evening to you too, Harry "...he points at my notebook ...and asks:" is that yours?! ", I nod as he continued asking:" do you have a family 'doctor. Wasker '?! "....I sigh and answer : " no I don't have in both side ", he asked puzzled :" what do you mean both side ?! ", I answer :" meaning ...I'm an orphan and I don't have kids of my own...", he interrupts me saying :" I'm so sorry ...I bet you hate me ..." I chuckle a little and answer:" no ...I don't ...and don't worry about me I got used to it ....so " as I change the subject " you seem better...did something happened at home ?! "he smiles more as he answers:" Cheryl finally believed that it's me and she said she will think about seeing you ....", I smile saying :"that's great ...trust me when this all ends...I'm sure you will both find a satisfying answers ...so will you carry on from where we stopped ?!"  
He nods his head and says:" as I said before ...I was at the reception in the school after I read these poems , I found a door as I enter it, Then I find myself in the administration side ...as I walk around searching ...something caught my eye ....it was the weirdest picture .....it was of a door that had in the middle of it three squares lined on top of each other and at both sides there was two hanged people..."he says joking a little " I don't know who drew it but it is certainly in bad taste", I laugh a little as he continued " I leave the room as I notice that there isn't anything useful there....I go to the door that took me to the schools garden...it was snowing again ...but as I touch it , I discover it was ashes not snow ....suddenly I started to hear weird voices ...as it appeared .." it ? Why it?! " , he answers : " .....cause it looked so weird ...it was a small creature with a giant hole where the face should be, his color is reddish-brown and have three humongous claws that protrude from his arms and the more it get close the more I hear a mumbling sound from it ......there was two of it .....I ran away from them as I enter the other school building ....and there I saw two more of them......this time I shoot them in the head as it kills them....I began searching the school for Cheryl, starting the search by the left side of the hallway as I enter the huge door it took me to the first classrooms section, but before I started to search this floor I heard a voice throw the stairs in my right.....it was a child's laughter.....I followed it, then I saw it .....the stairs that leads to the third floor had a classroom next to it , and the door was closing like someone just entered it , so I entered the classroom to see....the weirdest thing ...", I asked surprised :"weirder then the reddish-brown monster?!" , he nods his head saying :"yes cause this monster was so childlike but it had a pale grayish-green skin, has a gap like mouth and series of slits where it eyes would be , and it was wielding a sharp long knife ...there was two of them attacking me from both sides ....holding my legs and laughing ...like a child ...I push them a way and shoot them..." his hands starts shaking as he continued talking " there cries even resembled little children ... I felt like a murderer ....I....I", I stopped him holding his hand "...no.."mr.mason" you're not a murderer cause what you killed isn't even human ...so please don't say that about your self ...you're a nice person ....", he asks me puzzled :"how can you say that and we barley know each other?! or is it one of your psycho methods?!", I look at him calmly:"your actions told me that "mr.mason" ...I never saw a father that was so corugoiosh to put his self through hell to save his own child...let alone a child that wasn't your own blood ...so have more faith in yourself " I smile and say " so shall we continue?!", he nods his head puzzled more by my answer :" I see a door at the end of the classroom as it takes me to another classroom..I don't see anything useful so I leave it to find myself in another hallway ...suddenly another gray child attack me from the left ...but this time I shoot him...and then suddenly I hear a cry in the right side of the hallway, as I go there following the sound it appeared from the girls bathroom ...I entered ..." he stops looking at me and says:" why are you giving me this weird look?!" I say blushing "nothing ...continue ...please ",suddenly he gets it and says angry "look buddy, I had to ...what if it was Cheryl crying waiting for her daddy to come ?!", i calm him down saying:" I get it "mr.mason" ...it's just felt weird hearing you say it as it is a normal thing ...", he cuts me by answering mockingly:"it was the normalest thing in this whole crazy thing...as I said I entered the girls bathroom ...I heard the cries in the second cabin ...I open it slowly but there wasn't anyone there ...all I found is a blood writing in the wall saying "go to the locker room.." , I cut him saying:" no one was there ?! ...not even a cassette that maybe...contained the crying?!" he shook his head sadly:"no...its then I began to realize that if I wanted to find Cheryl I have to follow the clues....and then I opened the school map to see where was the locker room....it was behind a huge door in the middle of the hallway...I go there seeing another two grayish child's ....I shoot them and go to the last door in the corridor ...it had a tag name "locker room" ... I enter as I hear ...a loud pounding in the lockers I go to the direction of the voice ... I go to the end of the room to the locker that is two lockers away from the wall ...I open it ...suddenly it jumped out of the locker ....it was a cat ...it ran a way ...then I hear that hissing as if something attacked it, ...I ran towards that sound and see that gray child monster killing the cat ....I shoot it and get out of the locker room , as I think of the clues I had ...suddenly I remember the poems..the first and third one weren't clear to where or what should I do but the second at least had a location in it...", I say in a low voice more to me not him:" the alchemy laboratory", he smiles :"correct doctor ...so I open the map to see where it is...and it was in the second floor between the library and the lab equipment room...I saw three gray child's monsters but I notice how little bullets I have ....so I ran trying my best to avoid them..Then I finally reach the lab...as I enter there...I start to search for the clues that was mention in the poem ...I focus remembering the words (

10:00 "alchemy laboratory"

Gold in an old man's palm, the future hidden in his fist. Exchange for sages water)

....then I found it ...the old man's palm on a table ...I try to open it but I couldn't ...as it hit me ..."exchange the future with sages water...sage is another name for chemical... I search the cupboards of the lab but all of them were locked ...as I think for five minutes ...then I remember that always the lab equipment had extra from these ...in case they ran out of them...so i see in the map that the "lab equipment " is next to the lab ....I go to there and see the chemical in the second shelf and there next to it loads of handgun bullets as I take them all and then I return to the lab to the hand as i pour the chemical on it ....making it react ....and the hand started to melt ....as something shines ...it was a golden medallion ....then I remember seeing a furnest in the school garden that had weird holes ....in the size of this medallion ...", I stop him asking puzzled :"why in the world you find a handgun bullets in a " lab equipment " room ?!" , he looks at me surprised saying:" I never thought ...about that ...", I answer him a bit angry for this poor man :" it seems "mr.mason " that someone ...did this all to make you do his dirty job ...in other words ...you were played by....", he answers in a low voice that I barley hear :" maybe your right ....", I ask him ": do you have a person in mind ,"mr.mason"?! ", he answers:" maybe ....doctor ... I'm tired ...can we stop here for today?!" I smile:" sure, see you tomorrow same time "mr.mason ""

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hay, here is admin....
> 
> I hope you all like this latest session....
> 
> If anyone is out there reading this ....I'm traveling after two days...
> 
> But I promise to write and post the fourth session as soon as possible...
> 
> soooooo, stay tuned my little hungry devils ,
> 
> Yours truly, 
> 
> A.A. wasker


End file.
